Kabutops
' '''Kabutops', labeled The Tough Guy, was a camper on Total Pokemon Island. He arrived around the middle of the intro, and had a very prominent rivalry with Scizor.He was a member of the Killer Kyogres. Kabutops joined Team Storm, being the second member eliminated, and was a very strong competitor. He did not compete on Total Pokemon World Tour, but did return with Scizor for Total Pokemon Redux, being placed on the Victorious Vileplumes. Coverage Personality Kabutops is rough, tough, and always ready to rumble. Competitive and strong, Kabutops likes to fight and loves to win. He's one of the more physically adept competitors, although his mental strength isn't the highest on the island. He tends to be a bit emotional as well, moreso than the other "tough guys" on the island (Charmeleon, Rhydon, and Houndoom), showing a lot of kindness, anger, and nervousness throughout the island- despite being tough, he's not afraid of showing signs of weakness, though he doesn't enjoy it. Kabutops can sort of bend the rules and be something of a rebel- he gets a sort of thrill out of doing things he shouldn't. Despite his volatile personality, he's a true friend, and always has someone's back if they need it. He's a loyal friend to Cacturne, Gardevoir, and Banette, holding them very dear to his heart. Kabutops believes there is no shame in showing signs of weakness or affection for others, which separates him from a lot of tougher characters. He is known to have a soft spot deep down, as evidenced by the stuffed Tyrunt he sleeps with at night. It can be noted that Kabutops does not deny this side of him, but instead tells others to leave it alone. His relationship with Scizor is an odd one. They fight a lot one moment and make up (and out) the next. Though the relationship looks a bit unstable, the truth is that Scizor and Kabutops are very comfortable with each other, and they both sort of enjoy needling each other, as opposed to Charmeleon and Gabite, who have a lot of issues to work out. Total Pokemon Island Kabutops made a bad first impression on Scizor the very first time they met. The independent leader did not enjoy the rough delinquent's attitude, and the two of them arrived on the island racing their Wailord as fast as they could. They were more focused on who won rather than introducing themselves. Kabutops is assigned to the Killer Kyogres. Kabutops jumps the cliff with no trouble in "The Great Jump". Later, he was at the hot tub party, chatting with Cacturne, Banette, and Gardevoir- foreshadowing Team Storm. In the next episode, Kabutops and Scizor race again, with Cacturne as the referee. Kabutops is annoyed with Cacturne saying they tied, but when Cacturne invited him and Banette to talk in private, Kabutops boasted that Cacturne was just going to tell him he won in private. Instead, an alliance was proposed, which Kabutops accepted. During the Water Race, Kabutops and Scizor decided to race again after their previous tie- however, Kabutops is in his element and he wins not only the first round, but also the second round, which wins his team the challenge, much to Scizor's annoyance. Kabutops is not focused on again until before the Eating Competition, where he is seen peeling berries with his scythes. He spots Scizor nearby and they immediately start to bicker with one another. He later cracks jokes about Zubat's makeover, though it's more friendly than malicious. He is rudely awakened at the start of the next episode, "Trouble in the Talent Show", which causes him to start yelling at Mew. This annoys everyone else, and prompts Scizor to stomp out and confront him. The two begin to argue to threaten one another, before Venonat's protests causes them to stop, though more out of shock than compliance. For the talent show, he mentions to Banette that the only thing that matters is him beating Scizor. Kabutops reveals that his talent is carving wooden logs, and he makes use of this talent by making a sculpture of Scizor with a sign that reads "I am a bitch". Scizor responds with a statue of her own that depicts Kabutops holding a sign that says "I am a dumbass". Needless to say, neither of them were amused. He votes for Gliscor along with most of the Killer Kyogres, and casually welcomes Mismagius to the alliance later. He gets particularly mad at Gliscor and Lopunny, but is convinced by Cacturne to not do anything. In the next episode, Kabutops is mentioned by Ninetales as having "some charm" and being handsome, though Scizor quickly disputes this. During the dodgeball challenge, Kabutops and Scizor duel by themselves for the majority of the challenge, fiercely throwing the balls back and forth at each other. When Charmeleon rudely interrupts, he hits Kabutops between the legs, causing Kabutops to drop to his knees in pain. Scizor takes advantage of this and easily eliminates him from the challenge. When they see the results of the list, Kabutops suspects Scizor somehow knocked him down a few places. He later goes to confront her over this suspicion. Towards the end of the episode, he is seen once more with Team Storm, complaining about the pain he suffered and worrying about Cacturne. Kabutops participated in the Crazy Race, and made significant progress. He is noted to have carefully moved up the rope with his arms at the beginning so he wouldn't cut it. He easily ran around the island and scaled the mountain wall. He was later hit by the massive snowball created by Hitmonlee, removing him from the competition. Interestingly enough, Kabutops is not one of the campers to deny having a fear in "Traumatizing Terrors". He mostly sits in the waiting house, watching the campers compete with minor concern- he is the first to notice Banette's troubles in the Illusion Shack. When Kabutops faces his own fear of being experimented (and killed) in a lab due to his status as a Prehistoric Pokemon, he throws in the towel alongside Lileep. Kabutops fearfully notes that he couldn't go through with the whole thing, while Banette did- something that scares him even more. In the end, he is safe despite failing his portion of the challenge. Kabutops and Scizor are seen fighting at the beginning of the next episode, being watched by a curious and confused Gengar. Gengar asks them why they fight, which results in the two insulting one another. When Houndoom asks if there was a deeper reason, the two do not know how to explain. They both walk off, as the mood was killed at that point. Kabutops calls Gengar a party pooper in the confessional. During the challenge, Kabutops finally laughs when a boxing glove punches Venonat in the face. There is a lingering awkwardness between Kabutops and Scizor in the next episode, with Kabutops seeming a bit more relaxed and calm around Scizor, if not a little uneasy. He later shows that he is FREAKING OUT about the exchange, yelling about how he can't hate her and find her hot at the same time. To calm himself, he slices apart a stick, which Cacturne encourages. When the songs are handed out, Kabutops sarcastically comments that his is very convenient, referencing his situation with Scizor. He receives "The Bitch Song", and tries to ignore Scizor the whole time...which he fails miserably, and laments in the confessional. Kabutops reveals his crush on Scizor to Gardevoir in the next episode, who is horrified. He later notes the risks and dangers, commenting that Houndoom had caused suspicion due to his closeness with Ninetales. When Kabutops and Scizor are partnered for the dance competition, they both act awkward, before they start offending each other and fighting. As a result, they don't practice and refuse to dance, although Mew gives them two points for the sake of conflict. In "Tag! You're in Trouble!", Kabutops and Scizor almost inevitably meet up again. When Kabutops corners Scizor, she seductively talks to him, causing Kabutops to slip up and lower his guard. In the end, they both take each other out of the competition anyway. Kabutops and Wooper hide underwater in the Hide and Seek challenge, but when Wooper is hooked by Mew's fishing rod, he bites down on Kabutops's arm and drags him out as well, much to the Shellfish Pokemon's annoyance. Later, when Mewtwo recruits the found campers to help him complete the game, Kabutops goes for a walk in the woods, finding Scizor in a hollow tree. He teasingly calls her "Red" (his nickname for her throughout the show, though rarely used), and hints that he'll go tell Mewtwo her spot, much to Scizor's rage. In desperation, she kisses him, before he responds, and the two are later found by Mewtwo making out as they roll across the ground. When Lapras is eliminated, it is Kabutops who gives a basic explanation as to why, and he tries to be civil about it. During a meeting next episode, Kabutops taunts Banette about Mismagius, while Banette reveals that Swinub and Mew saw Kabutops with Scizor on the cameras during the last challenge. Kabutops nervously asks if Cacturne's okay with it, but Cacturne responds by saying it's fine, and he wouldn't find if Kabutops left to partner up with Scizor. Kabutops then gets a bit flustered, not knowing if he should leave the alliance or not. Kabutops notes that he found great friends and seems relieved in the confessional. For the shootout, he is gifted a catapult, much to his enthusiasm. He takes out Clefairy from afar, before Scizor takes him out behind his back. They both note that they have to keep up the act while they're out and about, but they are also seen making out in the confessional. In "Up All Night AND All Day!", Gengar mentions that Kabutops told him why Wooper was eliminated. When the challenge is revealed, Kabutops angrily asks if they have to go without food, which irritates him. He and Scizor lasted for around thirty hours, before they both fell asleep while glaring at each other. Gengar throws a party later, but Kabutops and Gardevoir notably watch Cacturne sleeping outside instead. Kabutops laughs as he reveals how Gardevoir was cuddling up to Cacturne as she slept. Kabutops goes through the obstacle course fairly easily, though he slices a vine with his scythes and crashes, which increased his time. He, like everyone else, is mortified that Zubat was automatically eliminated after saving Mawile. He is partnered with Dragonite for the maze challenge, and they get along fairly well throughout it, with Kabutops noting it could've been worse. Kabutops is angry when Mismagius is voted out as a cruel ploy to hurt Banette, and he and Scizor flaunt their relationship in front of Weavile just to anger her. After the merge begins, Kabutops is very conflicted between staying with Cacturne and his friends, or going off with Scizor. He partners up with Scizor during the snowball challenge, but they are both eliminated from it fairly quickly. He seems a bit disappointed to vote off Gabite, due to his dislike of Weavile, but goes along with everyone else. Post elimination, Cacturne calls a meeting to disband Team Storm, for the sake of Kabutops being with Scizor (although this wasn't the only reason). It should be noted that only Kabutops was officially leaving, as Banette and Gardevoir both decided to stick with Cacturne regardless. Kabutops is once again seen with Scizor during the key hunting challenge- he is seen struggling to grab his key from behind a cactus. He gets pissed off when Scizor tells him to just slice it, but eventually does as she says. After a few moments of heated arguing, they begin making out again. His key won him a blender. Kabutops appears once more for the Baseball Challenge, and he is unfortunately picked by Weavile to be on her team, much to his friends' worries. Kabutops was immediately annoyed with the challenge, as he could not catch a ball or properly grip a bat with his scythes. He strikes out whenever he is up at bat, and is disqualified once for slicing the bat in half. Due to the double nature of the elimination, Weavile, Kadabra, and Charmeleon vote for Kabutops, while everyone else votes Bronzong. As a result, Bronzong is first eliminated, and then Kabutops soon follows. He isn't too pleased with the result, but says that he doesn't think Weavile has long before she's out. He tries to make out with Scizor one more time, but is chucked onto his Wailord by Mewtwo. In his final confessional, he hopes that Scizor and the rest of Team Storm are the ones who win. Total Pokemon World Tour: Kabutops did not compete in Total Pokemon World Tour- as revealed in Total Pokemon Redux, he was serving time in juvie at the beginning of the season. For this reason, Scizor refused to join without him. He was released a few episodes into the season, which explains how he appeared in Aftermaths. Total Pokemon Redux: Trivia *If Kabutops was a real human, he'd be a "tough deliquent with a good heart, but a disregard for rules". *Kabutops has been in juvy before for causing trouble. * Kabutops is noted to be rather large for his size, so he and Scizor are about the same height. *Kabutops does well in physical challenges, but a running gag is his scythes messing him up in challenges (notably in the baseball challenge where he couldn't properly hold a bat). Category:Total Pokemon Series Category:Males Category:Rock-types Category:Water-types Category:Total Pokemon Island Competitors Category:Total Pokemon Redux Competitors Category:Killer Kyogres members Category:Victorious Vileplumes members